Hope Comes Home
by stargazzr8-28
Summary: A teenager comes through the Stargate with help from someone Sg1 knows. The parents of this teenager are two people who work at SGC, who are they? My 1st Fanfic! AU, JS
1. Chapter 1

Hope Comes Home

Chapter 1

The Stargate activates and General Jack O'Neill and Sg-1 run into the control room.

"No teams are due, are we receiving any incoming signals?" asks General O'Neill.

"Yes sir, but it's not one we've had before," reports Sargent Siler, "it reads Oma Desala."

"Open the iris!" Dr. Daniel Jackson yells as he runs down the stairs for the gate room.

"Do it," O'Neill orders before Siler reacts.

The iris opens and out steps a girl around the age of fifteen, with past shoulder length, light brown hair slightly tinted with blonde, brown eyes and about 5feet, 5inches. As she steps through the wormhole, she clenches at her chest heaving, "Please... help...me," she's able to say before collapsing unconscious on the ramp. All this while everyone looks on as well as Daniel from the bottom of the ramp.

"Get a medical team down there," orders O'Neill while he runs down the stairs with Colonel Carter and Teal'c following. "Carter, would you check her for you know, if there's something inhuman in her?"

"Yes sir," Carter replies while she walks up and crouches down next to the girl, at the same time the medical team arrives. "Sir, the only thing I sense is small amounts of naquida in her blood, nothing else," reports Carter.

"Alright, why don't we let the med team do there job and find out what's wrong with her," O'Neill replies and signals for the medics to bring the girl to the infirmary.

In the infirmary, the girl in hooked up to life support while Sg-1 stand near her bed, O'Neill walks in, looks at the girl and stops short of which Carter notices.

"Sir, is something wrong?"

"I, um, didn't notice in the gate room but," looks shocked, confused and slightly worried,"she looks almost exactly like my mom, besides the hair. I have a picture of her when she was a teenager, about her age," he answers looking at the girl.

"That's...well...strange."Daniel says with uncertainty in his voice.

"So..,"O'Neill still feeling a little uneasy about the situation,"besides that fact, what else do we know about her?" As he asks this, Doctor Lam walks over.

The doctor looks worried as she answers O'Neill's question,"Sir, about her condition, with all due respect, I have no clue. All we know is she needs to be kept on life support. That's all we can do for her now."

O'Neill, still looking worried, "Peachy, well try and find out as much as you can doctor."

"Yes sir," Doctor Lam replies, with a bow of her head she leaves.

"Anyone else want to add anything?"

"Well sir, I've been thinking," Carter says looking at the girl with the familiar crease in her forehead.

Leaning towards Teal'c, O'Neill whispers,"when does she stop?" Teal'c, of course, raises his eyebrow.

Continuing, pretending she didn't hear his comment, "I've been asking myself why Oma Desala would have sent her and why here?"

"Perhaps to Oma Desala, this girl can be considered valuable to the Tarea," Teal'c assess' with a rise of his eyebrow.

"But valuable how?" Daniel asks as they all turn to look at the still girl.

All of a sudden, a large, bright light forms at the ceiling, drifts down above the girl and stays above her for what seems like eternity for the others. The light stays there until the machines next to the bed come to life, beeping rapidly just before the doctor and nurses rush in.

"What is that?" one of the nurses ask.

"I think it's Oma," Daniel replies, which he receives a look from O'Neill of disbelief. "What?"

"Daniel, you can't tell that from just a big, honking light!" O'Neill replies with a hint of sarcasm while he turns to look at Daniel.

"It is Oma sir,"Carter replies with a smile forming on her lips.

"For crying out loud Carter! How..." O'Neill stops when he turns around to come face to face with Oma Desala.

"O'Neill," Oma greets him with a bow of her head.

"Hello Oma, ah, it's not like it's not nice to see you and all, but what are you doing here and who is this girl?" O'Neill asks.

"All will be answered in time. First I must make sure the girl will be alright."

"What's wrong with her, or what was wrong with her?" Daniel asks just noticing the girl is off life support with just an iv unit dripping into the back of her hand and seeing a nurse swiftly putting a cannula into her nose.

"It was a flaw in the system, that is all, a signal when to let me know when to send her here through the Stargate," Oma answers.

"Sir?"the doctor comes towards them, "her vitals are up and so are her life signs, I've never seen anything like it. She is now breathing on her own, that's all I can tell you for now sir."

"Thank you, why don't we so continue this in the briefing room. Doctor, please inform me is there is any change," O'Neill said and with a nod from the doctor they left.


	2. Her Parents Are Who?

**This is a repost of the second chapter, just had to change some minor details, thanks.**

Chapter 2- Her Parents are Who?

"So where do we begin?" O'Neill asks from his seat at the head of the table as the rest sat down.

"Perhaps Oma Desala should begin explaining about the girl," Teal'c supplied. O'Neill gives him a look saying,'duh.'

At the point, Oma starts to explain, "the girl os of great value to your people."

"Well...okay, but first what's her name, where is she from, etc.?" O'Neill asks.

"She does not have a name...yet," Oma said, answering his first question.

"What do you mean by yet?" Carter asks, looking curious.

Hesitating, Oma tries to answer in the best possible way, "She hopefully will be named when her parents choose one for her."

"And her parents are?' O'Neill asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"You will know in time," Oma answered obviously disturbed with the question.

"Ah, but there is always time now, in the present," O'Neill pointed out.

"But the bird with the stone catches the longest worm."

After her reply, everyone looks at O'Neill. "I got nothin'," he told them.

"Please Oma, we're going to find out sooner or later and it could help explain a lot," Daniel begged, not really knowing how it would explain a lot.

"Very well, but when I say the names, you must not speak until I am done explaining," Oma told them all.

"I think we can all handle that," O'Neill says while looking around the table, lingering on Daniel the longest.

"What?" Daniel asks once noticing the look he was getting.

"Nothing, it's just that I know you."

"Sir? Daniel? Why don't we let Oma explain?" Carter jumps in before they start a fist fight.

With a nod of thanks, Oma begins to talk, "the parents of the girl are General O'Neill and Colonel Carter."

At that moment, Carter starts chocking on the water she was drinking and O'Neill's face became two shade redder than normal. Everyone looks at Carter until she stops coughing, "sorry, er...down the wrong pipe," she says trying to diverge the attention away from herself.

Oma then continued, "four years ago, Sg-1, the original team of course, had gone to a new planet. When you all had stepped out of the wormhole, you had fallen unconscious and many hours later, you awoke and went home. But during those hours, General O'Neill and Colonel Carter were place in an Ancient machine. This machine took DNA from each of them and created the girl."

During her speech, everyone's faces had changed from surprise to curiosity and then back to surprise.

"This girl appears to be of adolescent years, that mission has only happened three years ago, how can this be?" asked Teal'c

"The machine," started Oma, "made it so the key grew at a rapid rate until it reached it's parents home world. She had grownfive years in a length of one year, until now of course."

"Wait a minute," O'Neill starts, just realizing something, "if she's made from Carter and my DNA, then shouldn't she look like Carter and I, not mostly like me, er, I mean my side of the family?"

"The machine on the planet was damaged by a severe storm that had took place the night previous to your arrival," Oma began. "Instead of being made 50 percent DNA of each of you, she was given 62 percent DNA from General O'Neill and 38 percent DNA from Colonel Carter. She is a very special girl"

Just then as they were all processing this new news, the phone on the wall rang and everyone jumped except for Oma. O'Neill gets up, picks up the phone, mumbles some words into it and turns to face the others.

"The girls awake and she's asking to see all of us, so I guess we're off to the infirmary" O'Neill told them.

"Oh good, now I can ask her all my questions," Daniel told no one in particular.

"Ah, Daniel. Why don't we wait untill she's fully healed and ready to answer them, ok?" O'Neill answered Daniel's statement.

"Yeah, good idea," Daniel said as they headed to the infirmary.


	3. A Name is Needed

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 3- A Name is Needed

In the infirmary, the girl is sitting up in the bed, with most of the machines gone, the only thing left is the iv drip inserted in the back of her hand. The doctor is next to her with an aggravated look on her face. As everyone walks in, the doctor turns and her expression changes to relief.

"So, how's our patient doing doctor? O'Neill asks, curious why she had an aggravated expression before.

"Sir, she is very healthy, her vitals are normal but I would still like her to have twenty-four hours bed rest. She's not very happy about that though, sir." the doctor reports.

Trying to get out of the bed, "For crying out loud! I do not need any rest! I would like to get out of here and go somewhere, anywhere else...please," the girl tells the doctor while nurses try and push her down to lay back again.

"She sounds like you Jack," Daniel adds with a smirk.

"Indeed," Teal'c says.

"I wonder why," Jack says, knowing why she sounds like him. Carter just tries to keep the smile from opening on her face.

"So you found out?" the girl asks hesitantly, already knowing who she is but not knowing how they would handle it.

"We found out most of it, I just have one question, why were you, well, born?" Carter asks, her curious side taking over.

"Oma, why don't you take this one? I'm sure they'll be more for me later,"the girl asks Oma.

"Very well," Oma precedes, "she is of great importance to your people, as well as the rest of the universe."

"Go on," O'Neill adds getting curious and impatient.

"She is the key to the one weapon that can destroy all life in the universe," Oma finishes.

A large gasp is heard from Daniel, "I've read something about that!" he exclaims and runs out of the room.

"Okay," O'Neill then turns to Oma, "so is that really true?" Oma just nods her head.

"So do you know where the weapon is?" Carter asks.

"Not exactly," the girl begins, "if I'm ever on the same planet as the weapon, then I'll know. Oma knows but she won't tell me and it could be anywhere in the universe or in another universe."

Just then Daniel runs into the room carrying a worn-out book out of breath.

"Daniel, we know, we just found out," O'Neill tells him so he doesn't have to explain.

"Yeah, but do you know that the key is reborn over and over again?"

"What do you mean?"

"If the key somehow dies, because it's pretty hard for, erm, her not to die though, then a new one is well, kinda of made or you can say reborn in a new body sort of say. Is that right Oma?"

"Yes, it is. There is only one way to kill the key, and only the key and I know that way."

"And your not going to tell us because it could get out and our enemies could learn how to kill her so you just want to keep it to yourself," Carter says putting it all together.

"Yeah, and I try to forget it sometimes,"the girl adds. Everyone gives her the, "you sound like your father," look. "What?" "Nothing," O'Neill, trying to diverge the attention from the girl and himself.

"If there are no more questions then I must leave at once," Oma jumps in.

Daniel, trying to keep the situation less awkward, "Oma, are you sure you don't want to stay a little while? Just to help us sort some things our, we might need your help."

"I must go at once, there are other events I must attend to." At that, she becomes her ascended light being and 'floats' off towards the Stargate. O'Neill jumps to the phone and tells the control room to let her pass through.

There is silence in the infirmary once more as O'Neill returns from the phone. "Well this is awkward," O'Neill finally says breaking the silence.

"Ya think," the girl answers in an O'Neill tone of voice. "So...I have some questions. First, what's my name going to be? You can't keep calling me girl and well, you are my parents, and parents name their kids so..."

"So...I think they'll need to think about it, you think you can wait a couple more hours?" Daniel cuts in.

"Yeah, I went three years without a name, why not a couple more hours?"

"Thanks, we'll come back in a little while and check up on you, and be easy on the nurses," Carter adds and walks out the door.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" O'Neill asks walking after her.

Daniel smiles and turns back to the girl. "They'll pick a good name, they make a good team, I'll see ya later," and walks out the door.

The girl smiles to herself, "and a good couple," she adds before she dozes off.

**Hope you like it! I have a few more chapters already written but I would like some more reviews! All wanted!**


	4. I've Got It!

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them. **

Chapter 4 - I've Got It!

Carter is walking down the hall when an arm reaches out of one of the doors and pulls her in. She automatically brings her hand hard down onto the "attacker" before realizing who he is.

"Carter! What the hell do you think your doing?" O'Neill asks rubbing his now sore arm.

Carter answers with her eyes wide in shock, "I'm so sorry sir, I didn't know who it was. I thought it was someone attacking me. You know, after that whole thing with Conrad and..."

"Yeah Carter, I know."

They were both silent after his comment.

"So," Carter begins, "sir? Why did you bring me in here anyways?"

"Oh, well have you been thinking of a name?"

"Yes," sighs, "it's all I've been thinking about all day. But I can't really think of any that, well, would do justice to what she is and what she can do."

"Yeah, I got nothin'." Carter just smiles at his honesty. "Hm." After a few moments of silence, O'Neill, as usual, has a comment, "to bad there wasn't just a word of what she means to us."

"I just hope she can help us win the war," Carter adds.

"That's it!" O'Neill exclaims. "Carter! You're a genius!" While talking, he picks up Carter, spins her around and puts her back down, he then turns to run out the door but turns back at the last second, "oh, and that didn't happen," and runs out the door.

"Yes sir," Carter says under her breath while smiling and runs out the door after him.

**I've got a few more chapters done already but I would like some more reviews please! I might not be able to upload that much cause school sucks and takes up a lot of time. )**


	5. A Name Has Arrived

Chapter 5 - A Name Has Arrived

A minute later in the infirmary, O'Neill runs in and stops next to the girl, followed by Carter. Teal'c, and Daniel have been there, talking to the girl for a while.

"Has something transpired O'Neill?" Tealc asks.

"Ah...no, just wanted to drop by, see how everyone's doing. You know, the usual,"O'Neill answers, wanting to tell his 'daughter' something important but not wanting to make it a huge deal.

"So," the girl started, "I know that was a lie, what's really going on?"

"Sir," Carter jumped in, "I would like to know that as well."

"Well Carter, for once, I'm a step ahead of you," O'Neill states, being very proud of himself, then turns towards the girl, "I think we have found the perfect name for you," and he pauses for suspension.

"And that would be?" both Carter and the girl say, which surprises all three of them.

"Hope," O'Neill tells them.

"You hope what?" the girl asks as Carters smile grew into a full grin.

"I think he means," Carter starts to explain, "he hopes you like the name Hope. Is that right sir?"

"Yes! Exactly"

"I love it! But I have to warn you, I'm not used to having a name so you might have to call to me a few times before I answer," the girl, now Hope, warned them.

"Of course, that's understandable,"Teal'c replied.

"Yeah, we still have to do that for some other people I know," O'Neill said while trying to discretely point to Daniel, but failing. Daniel just gives him a look saying, 'yeah right.'

"So," Hope started hesitantly, "what do I call you?"

"What do you mean?" O'Neill not understanding what she meas, but of course Carter does.

"Well, we're her parents so..."

"So maybe mom and dad?" O'Neill asks both Carter and Hope.

"Sounds good," Carter says trying to lighten the mood in the room.

O'Neill, wanting to get in on the lighten mood, "and Danny and T can be your uncles!"

"That's sounds good." "Yes, indeed," Daniel and Teal'c reply.

"Okay," Hope says obviously happy it went smoother then she thought. "And I'm guessing you don't live together."

Both O'Neill and Carter started to shuffle their feet, both wishing they wish they could live together. "How about you split it equal? Hope go to one of you houses half a week, and the other the rest of the week? And she'll still be able to come here to work with us right?" Daniel answered for them, trying to make it easier for them.

"Sounds good," said Carter, happy to get that out of the way quickly. "Sir?"

"Yup, sounds great. I wish I can talk more but I forgot to call the President on this whole thing so I better go do that. I'll see you both later,"said O'Neill and he went out the door.

"The President?" asked Hope.

"Oh, he's.." began Daniel when Hope interrupted him. "I know who he is, it's just that, how can you forget to call the President?" Teal'c answers, "General O'Neill can forget a few important things when it does not matter that much, but when we are on a mission, he does not forget anything." "Nice," was all what Hope had to say.

Carter, just realizing something, "How do you know about the President? You've never been here have you?"

"No, I haven't. When I was on the planet with Oma, she told me everything she knew about Earth, which was a lot. I'm a quick learner so I understood most of it."

"Okay. So, are you hungry?"

"Starving, I didn't get a wide variety when living with Oma. I've actually had this craving for this blue squishy stuff at times."

"Is now one of those times?"

"Most definitely. Wait, are you telling me I'm not crazy and there is such thing as a food that's blue and squishy?"

"Most definitely, it's called jell-o," Hope starts to get out of bed.

"Ah, doctors order, you or not to get out of bed. I'll go get us some food from the commissary, don't move," Daniel tells Hope before he heads out of the room leaving Hope smiling to the others.


	6. No School and Shopping Sprees

**Thanks for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 6 - No School and Shopping Sprees

"Well we're going to go check up on Jack and see how he's doing with the president," Daniel and Teal'c walk out to let mother and daughter talk alone.

Back in the infirmary after Carter and Hope have eaten, O'Neill, Daniel and Teal'c walks in to find the two of them talking.

"Hello ladies!" O'Neill intrudes noticing they didn't notice their entree making Carter jump and Hope smile. "Carter, I've never seen you so into something that wasn't a piece of technology of some sort. What we're you two talking about?"

"Oh nothing sir, just girl talk," Carter replies smiling innocently back at his grin.

"Yup, something up?" Hope asks trying to change the subject.

"Well Daniel just found out something interesting." Which Daniel takes his cue, "Well when I was reading about the 'key,' it said when that person is in true danger or I guess about to die, the parents have a feeling and know that she's in danger." afterwards, everyone looks at O'Neill and Carter.

"Well I did feel something when she first came through the gate and collapsed, but I just thought it was an upset stomach or something. Sir?" Carter turn to O'Neill asking if this was the same with him.

"I guess I felt something," O'Neill shrugs his shoulders wondering what the big deal was.

"You _guess_ you felt something?" Daniel asked a little worried Jack wasn't sure.

"Did O'Neill not realize the images of the one called Joe with the ancient stones as well?" Teal'c adds his thoughts.

"Yeah, I heard about that, I can be a little dense sometimes too," Hope joined in.

"Oh, I was hoping you had the brains of your mom."

"Oh I do, why do you think I don't have to go to school, it's like I graduated college! But I don't always have the best common sense."

"Oh good, now we don't have to pay for school expenses," added O'Neill. Carter just smiled and said, "Yes, but I think Hope and I will need to go on a shopping spree _very_ soon...sir" At this statement Hope's face lit up, "Yes!"

"Ah, but you have to be let out of the infirmary first." Just as O'Neill said this, Doctor Lam walks over and announces, "Well sir, that moment would be now."

"Yes!" Hope jumps out of bed and then just realizes she is only wearing a hospital gown. "Ah, anyone have any clothes I can barrow?"

"Sir? Would it be alright for me to bring Hope down to Cassie's and see if she has any clothes for her?"

"Yeah, sure. And tell her I'm having a barbeque this weekend, you guys are invited as well."

"Thank you sir. Hope?...Hope?"

"Ah what? Sorry, told you, not used to a name yet."

"That's all right. I'm going to go get a pair of BDU's for you, then we'll head over to Cassie's and get you some civies."

"Okay, thanks." Once Carter leaves, Hope's turns to the others, "Um, who's Cassie?"

**Well, that's the last chapter I made so far so it might be a little while before I can add another chapter. Sorry, it's all school's fault. Oh, and in the beginning of the chapter, I didn't write down what Sam and Hope talk about because I thought some secrets needed to be kept secrets, just to let you know.**


	7. Joy and Acceptance

**I am so sorry I haven't updated earlier, I've had combination of writer's block and no time to write! Short chapter but I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7: Joy and Acceptance

As they drove into the twenty year old's driveway, Hope lets out a gasp.

"What's wrong?" Carter asks.

"I kinda forgot to tell everyone back at the base something important. But you know what, I can tell everyone later when we get back."

"Are you sure because you can tell me now and tell everyone later," she tells her daughter to get her to tell the information.

"No, it's okay, it can wait. How bout we go in and meet my new cousin?"

"Sure."

Cassie answered the door and practically jumped on Carter to give her a hug, "Sam! Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

"It's great to see you too Cassie," she says as she responds to the large hug.

They walked into the living room and sat down.

"Cassie, this is Hope," Carter introduces the two.

"Nice to meet you Hope."

"Nice to meet you too."

"You know, you look familiar. Now that I think about it, you sort of look like Jack," Cassie tells them.

"Well Cassie," Carter begins, "there's a reason for that. Hope's my daughter and General O'Neill's."

"What! Sam, why haven't you told me anything about this before?"

"Cassie let me explain." After Carter explained how this all happened, Cassie instantly understood. She then gets up and gives Hope a big hug, "Welcome to our crazy family," she tells her.

Chuckling and holding back tears of joy, "Thanks."

All Hope ever wanted was acceptance in a family since she could never call living with Oma family life. Hope was truly happy for the first time in her life.

**You know what to do now! Review please! I'll try and update as soon as I can!**


	8. Guys and Dolls

**Highsummoner17: Thanks, I'll try and put more chapters up once.**

Chapter 8 - Guys and Dolls

After shopping for around four hours and dropping the bags at Carter's house, Hope and Carter drove back to the SGC since the guys were still there. As they entered O'Neill's office to check in, he noticed the frustrated look Carter was giving their daughter.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Hope, um I'm a little scared to asked but I will anyway, have a good time shopping?"

"Yeah, it was great but I think mom's a little upset with me," Hope said with an innocent smile.

"Carter?" he asks her to explain.

"Permission to speak freely sir?" Carter asks before she continues.

"Of course Carter, anytime."

"Well sir," she sits down across from his desk before continuing. "Your daughter is never allowed out in public until she's is forty years old!" During this explanation her voice gets louder and louder while Hope tries to keep her innocent face and O'Neill tries to figure out what's going on. "Sorry sir," she adds once she realizes she was practically yelling.

"Ooookkkay," O'Neill starts, "Maybe I'll try again. So how was the mall?"

"I think mom doesn't like the fact that there are actually guys at the mall."

"Carter?"

"Well sir, it seems like we're going to have a long line of boys lining up to our front doors as soon as people know she's "arrived" on earth."

O'Neill clears his throat and looks at little unnerved. "Hope?"

"I swear I didn't do anything," she says holding up her hands as if to surrender.

"Sir, I was sure at least six teenage boys were "making eyes" at her when we were at the mall," Carter explains while adding the air quotes.

"But I also remember a few guys were "making eyes" at you!" Hope adds pointing at Carter. At this O'Neill raises his eyebrow looking at her.

"Sir, you know that's a lie, she's trying to diverge the attention away from herself. I did it all the time when I was younger."

"Really Carter? I don't think I can picture you as a bad girl type."

"You'd be surprised sir."

"I bet I would." After this they share one of their longing looks before their interrupted by someone clearing their throat in the doorway.

"I am sorry O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Hope O'Neill, Daniel Jackson and I would like to speak with Hope O'Neill of certain fact we have found." Teal'c says from his position from the door.

"Um, yeah, I think that's ok, Hope?" At the nod of her head she gets up after saying her goodbyes and follows Teal'c out the door.

"Carter? Did we ever decide what her last name was going to be?" O'Neill asks when Teal'c and Hope were out of hearing range.

Smiling, "No sir, but I think O'Neill fits her better then Carter would."

"If you say so. So, watcha get at the mall?"

"Just clothes sir, and a few other different necessaries for Hope."

"So no dolls for her then?" O'Neill asks smiling.

"Dolls?" Realizing he was joking she blushes slightly and answers, "No sir, no dolls, I think she's quite out grown for dolls now," she then adds slightly under her breathe, "I just wish I could say the same thing about the boys."

**I hope you liked it! I'm actually having some guy trouble right now so I thought hope should too! Lol. So you know what to do, and don't worry, I'm writing another chapter right now so I'll probably put it up tonight or tomorrow. **


	9. Questions, Answers and some Jello

Chapter 9 - Questions, Answers and some Jell-o

"So Teal'c, what has Uncle Danny found out about me today?" Hope asks the large man as they walk towards Daniel's lab where Daniel was waiting for them.

Teal'c smiles at the nickname O'Neill calls Daniel at times, then answers his young niece, "Daniel Jackson has informed me of a certain ability you seem to possess."

"Oh, well in that case, shall we continue?" she says as they walk into the archeologists lab.

When the three were seated around the desk Daniel began without any pauses, "So, Hope, want to tell us anything?"

"Um, well I was hoping to tell everyone at once but I guess I can tell you both now." As she says this, Carter and O'Neill walk in and sit down at the desk with the others.

"Hey guys," O'Neill says dragging a chair over.

"Hey, you know you really didn't have to come, I was just going to ask Hope some questions, I would have told you later you know," Daniel tells them both.

"Well I remembered on our little outing, Hope told me she needed to tell everyone something when we got back. I guess it slipped my mind and I figured we might as well find out now," Carter tell them all.

"Ok, I think what I found out is what she was going to tell us so I might as well start with that. So Hope, how strong are you?" Daniel turns towards Hope.

"Well, all I know is that I'm really strong, like maybe even stronger then Teal'c." At this the others all raise their eyebrows and turn to Teal'c.

"Can you prove this?" Teal'c asks wondering if the girl is lying.

"How about an arm wrestle?" O'Neill suggests. Once they all agreed on this, they set it up so Hope and Teal'c could arm wrestle each other without knocking anything of Daniel's over.

"Okay," Daniel began," when I count to three, you may begin, ready?" At the nod of their heads, Daniel began counting, "One, two, three, go!" Their strength matched each other for a few seconds when seen in Hope's face, her strength overpowered Teal'c and she brought his hand down quite easily. Everyone looked amazed and Teal'c looked on with new found respect for this young girl who sat before him.

"Wow," the three others said afterwards.

"Well I told you I was strong," Hope told them.

"Well I knew that from reading it on the tablet but I just didn't know you were that strong. Ok with that over with, I has some more questions."

"Shoot" Hope told him to continue.

"What is the true purpose of the key?"

"Well the key, or me for this matter, has the purpose of opening the ultimate weapon to destroy any race that they choose to destroy. The weapon is like a computer, you type in what you want to do, press a button and presto! Instant enemy killer."

"Hm, ok." Daniel takes a minute to write this new information down. "Why come here if you can protect yourself? Your obviously strong enough to."

"Well, Oma believed that the key needed all the protection that, well I could get. Since you guys are my family and actually know about the Stargate and use it, I guess she figured you would be the most likely candidates to protect me the longest."

"What do you mean by the longest?" Carter jumps in.

"Well I will die eventually, everyone does. And she also believes you guys will stay alive longer then other races to protect me longer. Does that make sense?"

"Yeah, I think I got it."

"Ok, I have one more question, how do you feel about the Goa'uld?"

Hope looks on with hate and passion while answering, "Daniel, I hate the Goa'uld possibly as much as everyone on this base. When they discovered I was born, they found the planet I was with Oma on and tried to kidnap me multiply times. It was harder when I was younger and when Oma wasn't there to help me. It was like training because I hadn't fought before that, so I taught myself how to train between attacks and learned stealth and how to use my environment to my advantages."

The others looked on with hate towards the Goa'uld who wouldn't leave this passionate girl alone for a few year to have a peaceful, and quick childhood. Instead they attacked countless times and wouldn't give up.

"So," Hope begins again unaffected," anymore questions or can we go get some blue jell-o?"

the others laughed as O'Neill replied her, "no, but what about pie? Or at least pick red jell-o, isn't that better then jell-o?"

"Uh, I don't think so, I've tried them both." They all laughed as they headed out for the commissary for some jell-o and family time.


	10. Stupid Ori

**Thanks for all the reviews, please keep them up!**

Chapter 10 - Stupid Ori

They stepped into the infirmary when Hope started talking, "Oh, I forgot to tell you something else." she stopped when she saw everyone looking at her. "What? Are you going to look at me like I sound like him," points to General O'Neill, "every time I forget something?"

"Well it depends," Daniel began, "is what you forgot important?"

"Um, well I wouldn't say important exactly."

"Hope, please just tell us what it is,"Carter tells her daughter as they sit down with their food.

"Yes mom," Hope replies sarcastically. "So...well..apparently every species that's our enemy and all the other species who know of the key are after me."

"What do you mean by after you," Teal'c asks.

"The people who know that I'm the key and what I can do are, well...after me. You see, everyone has their own enemies, for most people on our side it's the Goa'uld and replicators and we're their enemies. I can destroy any living species that can be programmed into the Ancient weapon. Oh, and just recently the Ori found out about me, so they're on the lookout too."

"Stupid Ori," O'Neill always having to add his comments.

"Then we should not speak of your importance as the key while we are in the presence of others," Teal'c speaks his opinion.

"That sounds like a logical thing to do," Daniel, not wanting to be left out.

"But there's just one problem with that," carter begins.

"Just one Carter?" O'neill asks his favorite Colonel.

"Well, the only one I can come up with right now sir," she adds with a glare, "We need to tell the base who Hope is and when they're off world to look for anything that looks like a weapon from the Ancients."

"Good point, but how am I going to tell the whole base who she is?" O'Neill asks while also wondering why he has to deal with this problem.

"You could just send out a very long memo of who I am and that if they have any questions they could come see me," Hope advices him.

"I knew they picked carter to be your mom for some reason," the General exclaimed, "but why me for your dad, we may never know."

"Well, we'll probably find out sooner then later dad," Hope tells him with a smile.

Once everyone has finished their desserts, O'Neill left to write the long memo before he forgot, Carter went to run an experiment, Daniel ran off to research an artifact and Hope and Teal'c were left alone.

"So Uncle T, what shall we do today?"

"I was going to go to the gym for exercise today Hope O'Neill. Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to," as they started walking down the hallway, people passing them could hear Hope trying to explain why it's alright to call her just by her first name.

**Hope you liked it, the next chapter will be up either later today or tomorrow morning. Please review! **


	11. Uncle Teal'c and I

**Really sorry about not updating lately, I've had writer's block big time and the holidays and school don't help either. This is a short chapter but I'll really try and update soon.**

Chapter 11 - Uncle Teal'c and I

They're workout started out normal with just the weights until Teal'c asked Hope if she wanted to spar with him. She accepted and they began with each wearing boxing gloves and mouth guards.

They circled each other for a short while until Teal'c shot a short but fast right jab at Hopes stomach but she simply pushed his hand away before it could connect with her body. Right after her move, Hope shoots her right fist at his head, while Teal'c protects his head, Hope shoots her left hand connecting with his stomach making him stumble back a few steps. He looks at her curious as to why his stomach still ached when she was wearing boxing gloves.

The only other occupant in the room was Sergeant Harriman who watched their fight with interest. After Hope connected with Teal'c's stomach, the sergeant ran out of the room telling everyone he passed to gather in the exercise room and watch the match taking place. After a few minutes, more then fifty SGC members had gathered to watch Teall'c and Hope.

While the people arrived, Hope and Teal'c started circling each other again until Teal'c looked over and saw the people watching and giving their bets to the sergeant as to who would win. As Teal'c was preoccupied, Hope quickly took advantage and swung her leg behind Teal'c's, bringing him down on his back. As she pins him down, he flips them over, taking advantage. He flips her onto her front while still pinning her down and pin one of her arms behind her back.

Using her other arm, Hope somehow positions her arm and punches Teal'c in his side hard enough to send his off of her and onto side. She then quickly sits on his legs and pins his arms onto his sides, still being able to restrain his arms even with the gloves. Teal'c then bows his head in respect after trying to get loose and realizes he has lost.

A rustling is heard and the tow look at their audience after getting off the floor. They watch the others as money is exchanged, mostly given to General O'Neill, the rest of Sg-1 and Sergeant Harriman who had bet on Hope winning.

"I guess we have a fan club Uncle T," Hope says to her uncle.

"Indeed...Hope," Teal'c replies trying out calling her just by her first name.

"How did you get him to just use your first name?" Daniel asks Hope, "I haven't been able to make him call me Daniel for nine years now!"

Everyone laughs while Hope shrugs her shoulders, walks over to Daniel and pats his arm, "I guess I'm just more persistent than you Uncle Danny." After she leaves with Carter, Daniel turns towards O'Neill, "Jack, please don't tell me you told her all the nicknames you've made up for me over the years."

"Well Daniel, she's just so darn persistent." he smiles and walks away from the speechless archeologist.

**Hope you liked that chapter. I thought I needed some Hope and Teal'c time, even if it was a fight. Should I make a Daniel and Hope chapter or focus now on the whole family thing? Please REVIEW!**


	12. Vegetarian?

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while but my computer wasn't working for a while. Thanks for reviewing!**

Chapter 12-Vegetarian?

That weekend proved to be one of Hope's favorites. It was her first time actually spending time at her dad's and they we having a barbeque. All of Sg-1 was there while Cassie was arriving shortly. O'Neill was in his natural element, grilling steak on his grill sprinkling some beer on all but two of the steaks.

"Hey dad," Hope walks over to him while the others are in the kitchen preparing the other necessities, "didn't you know I'm a vegetarian?"

"Carter!" O'Neill yells while Hope is successfully hiding her smile. Carter runs out of the house with a worried look on her face, "Is something wrong sir?"

"Did you happen to know our daughter is a vegetarian?"

"She is? Hm, Hope?" She walks over to Hope and looks into her eyes, "Are you really a vegetarian?"

"Yup" was her only answer.

"Sir," Carter turns back to the distressed General, "It's not true, she'll eat your streaks, you don't have to worry."

"And how do you know that?" O'Neill and Hope ask at the same time.

"It's a mom thing." She throws over her shoulder as she walks back into the house.

"Hope," O'Neill calls as she heads towards the house, "I will get payback, just wait."

"Yeah, yeah," She waves over her shoulder while she goes to meet Cassie who had just arrived."

(thought I should use those, it might be less confusing)

Cassie walked in just as Carter was explaining the trick Hope just played on her dad. After finishing, Cassie looks at Hope she turns the corner into the kitchen, "Hope! How did you come up with that!"

"What do you mean?" Hope looks at her confused.

"I mean, that was genius. One of us should have told him that a while ago so we wouldn't have to eat chard meat."

"Yeah well mom hear screwed that theory up." Hope says smiling at her mom.

"Thanks Hope, for selling me out. I love you too," Carter tells her innocent looking daughter.

After all the food had been eaten and cleaned up and Hope and Cassie made O'Neill and Carter stop using sir and Carter, O'Neill brings out his priced possession.

"Dad, Jack," growl Sam and Hope as he brings out chocolate pie.

"What?" he asks innocently, "you first of all," pointing to Hope, "should like cake because your most like me, and Sam, there's blue jell-o already made in the kitchen."

"Well, _Dad,_" Hope starts as Carter goes off to the kitchen for her jell-o, "first of all, I like cake as much as you but that sir, is pie. And second of all, just because I'm mostly made of your DNA doesn't mean I can be like mom too."

"Yeah, yeah well why don't you just try it?"

"No, I'm good thanks."

"Oh, I'll make you try it," O'Neill then cuts a piece of the pie, picks it up and turns towards Hope. Hope then starts to back away, "Dad, be rational here, you don't want to do this."

"Oh, yes I do, remember the vegetarian thing I said I was going to get payback for? Well here it is." He starts to run after her, with even a head start, Hope doesn't stand a chance. O'Neill catches up with her, and while trying to shove the piece in her mouth, he starts to tickle her so at least some of the pie went into her mouth. While the rest went on her face, she scrapes most of it off onto her hands and starts towards O'Neill.

"Hope, I don't think that's a good idea," he then starts to tickle her again but when she gets out of his grasp, she heads over to Carter how had come out to the yard to see what was happening and stands behind her.

"Now try and get me dad," hope says from behind her protector.

"Sam, please move away from Hope before I have to move you myself."

"Is that a threat Jack?"

"Yes, it is," he then picks her up and throws her over his shoulder while chasing after Hope. While protesting, Carter then starts tickling O'Neill's side until he gives and falls down on top of Carter, then they start staring into each others eyes.

Hope looks on while making hands motions whispering, "come on, come one, just a little closer."

Everyone on the deck looks on while making the same hand motions until the couple finally pull apart making everyone else groan.

"Man, just a little bit more and they would have made it," Hope whispers to herself as they all head back to the deck to finish off their barbeque.

**You know what to do, review! More reviews, faster update! **


	13. Author's notes

Author's notes: I am so sorry I haven't written in awhile, my computer broke for a little while and I've written some to the next chapter, I want to make it longer but I ran out of ideas, and need some advice. Okay, should I put Jacob in it or have him dead already? And want do you want more, fluff between Jack and Sam, or action? Please tell me your ideas!

Thanks


	14. Well I Wouldn't Say

**Here's a edited version, thanks to my beta Bookworm37!**

**Thanks for the few who reviewed! I am ssooooo sorry I haven't updated in awhile, my computer wasn't working for awhile and then I started the chapter but didn't know how to continue. I tried to make it a little longer this time, hope you like it!**

Chapter 13- Well I Wouldn't Say...

The fact that Hope had to stay at the SGC with her parents worked out fine for the first month. Then the threats had started to arrive when other words learned of the "key's" existence. Different allies had started to call in, including some enemies such as the leftover System Lords. The only powerful allies that had not contacted them about Hope were the Tok'ra and Asgard. SG-1 was surprised to say the least.

"You'd think that our little buddy, Thor, would at least call in to say hello," O'Neill said during a briefing with SG-1 about all the hype surrounding Hope.

"Even the Tok'ra," Carter said even when O'Neill made a face at the word Tok'ra.

"Maybe they just don't know what to do yet," Daniel states.

"Perhaps they are merely searching for the weapon before they obtain the key," Teal'c says.

"Or maybe they know you guys won't give me up so easily," Hope said wanting to get into the conversation.

Just then the klaxons start while Walter reports over the speaker, "Unscheduled off-world activation."

"I guess we spoke too soon," Hope says as they all head to the control room.

"It's the Tok'ra IDC, sir," Walter informed them as they walked in.

"Open the iris."

As the iris opened, two well-known figures walked down the ramp, a Jacob Carter/Selmak and Anise/Freya. Carter jogs to the gate room and hugs her dad while Hope looks on with curiosity.

"He's my grandfather, isn't he?" she asks O'Neill when she finally realized who Jacob was.

"Yes," O'Neill starts to say as he turns to look at his daughter, "but we don't know how he'll react to having another granddaughter so please don't go running to give him a big hug okay? Don't worry, we will tell him, but in the briefing room where it'll be harder for him to kill me."

"Oh, I get it, he's gonna think you and mom...oooooohhhhh."

"Yeah so don't say anything just yet."

"Yeah sure ya betcha."

The all sat in the briefing room with O'Neill at the head of the table with Carter to his right, Hope and Teal'c sitting on the same side with the others across the table. Jacob and Anise had given Hope curious looks until her patience wore out, "Is something wrong?" she asked them to get their attention.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked being blunt.

"Getting right to the point I see. Well..." Hope started.

"Dad, have you ever heard of something or someone called the key?" Carter interrupted her daughter before she said something inappropriate.

"That is why we are here," Anise answered for him, "there has been a rumor going around the universe that the Tau'ri have possession of this key."

"Well I wouldn't say possession," Hope murmured to herself at the same time O'Neill tells the same to himself.

"So _Jack_," Jacob turns to O'Neill.

"So _Jacob_"

"So is the rumor true?"

"Well you know Jake, that rumors are rarely ever true, especially the ones around here and..." O'Neill trailed off as Jacob gave him a look as if saying, Jack, you're an ass.'

"Well then if you don't have the key then I guess we'll have to continue on with our mission," Jacob says as stands up along with Anise.

"Wait," Hope stands up and walks over to them, "I'm the key."

Then both Jacob and Anise bowed towards Hope while she looks around at the others, confusion written on her face.

"Dad," Carter says as he comes up from the bow, "she's also your granddaughter." She then glances at O'Neill not realizing Jacob saw it.

"O'Neill I'm gonna kill you!" Jacob then starts running towards O'Neill while he stands up and starts running so the Jacob is now chasing him around the table while he yells, "O'Neill! I am going to kick your ass from here to the farthest galaxy there is! Then all the way back here so I can torture you sorry bastard! Your going to be sorry you were ever born!"

Before he begin his ranting again, Hope stepped in, she stood in front of O'Neill as he was glancing behind to Jacob and picked him up around his middle, she then spun him around and placed him down non too gently so she was between her dad and grandfather, "Would you two stop it! Stop acting like five year olds and sit your sorry behinds down and listen to the whole damn story before you go and kill someone!"

They both sat down and looked at each other, then at Carter asking what just happened.

"Thank you Hope." Carter said glad her daughter was the one to get there attention focused again.

"Okay, now that everyone simmered down let's get back to business," Hope once again taking charge, "now, first of all, why did you bow? Cause that really confused me."

Anise answers since Jacob was still a little stunned from what happened, "In our culture, and many others, the key is the most important being alive. It is a symbol of the possibilities for the future, what we can accomplish and hope for this universe."

"I should have know my name would come back and bight me," Hope said to know one in particular.

"Don't blame me, it was your dad's choice," carter whispered in her ear so no one could here her as Hope smiled to herself.

"Okay, now that that's over, can we move on?" Jacob asked, he then bowed his head as Selmak took over. "I am sorry for Jacob's behavior, he is quite upset at the moment and it will take time for him to understand as I do."

"Thank you Selmak," Carter thanked her favorite Tok'ra. He then bowed his head again so Jacob could talk, "Okay, I might be a little upset but I don't need you to be apologizing for me." Jacob told Selmak out loud which made everyone smirk.

Daniel then cleared his throat getting every ones attention, "Perhaps we should start at the beginning. Sam, you want me to start?" At the nod of her head he began, "Three years ago, the four of us traveled to what seemed like a vacant world. When we stepped out of the wormhole, we all became unconscious and when we awoke many hours later, we traveled back to the SGC."

Teal'c then took over, "When Hope had come to us through the Stargate one month ago, she fell unconscious and there were no signs as to what was wrong. Oma Desala had come and saved her and informed us it was a flaw in the system, a signal when to let her know when to send her here through the Stargate to her parents."

"And I'm guessing that's you two," Jacob asks looking at his daughter and the General.

"Um yeah, you see dad, when we were unconscious on that planet three years ago, the General and I were put into an Ancient machine which took out DNA."

"And then I was born," Hope told her grandfather.

"But you look as if you were fifteen, how can that be when you were born just three years prior?" Anise asking the question also on Jacob's mind.

"I was designed so that every year I would age three years instead of one until I reached my parents."

"So dad, are ya gonna still kill me?" O'Neill asked Jacob.

"If you keep calling me dad then yes, it's a promise."

"Yeah but grandpa, if I may call you that," Jacob nods his head, "then I won't have a father and that wouldn't be very good," Hope says as she puts on a sad face.

"Hm, that is a problem."

"Dad, Anise, what do you know about Hope?"

Anise answers quickly, mostly looking at O'Neill trying to impress him, "To our knowledge, the key is the one who can find and use the weapon to destroy anything it wants. The weapon needs to be programmed for what needs to be destroyed. We also know that her parents can sense when the key is in trouble or dying, except there is only one way to kill it but to my knowledge, nobody knows how. But if it is ever killed then it is reborn as soon as possible."

"Well I wouldn't say nobody knows," Hope whispers. Carter hears this and gives her a glare communicating to her not to say anything.

"Well that's all we know so why don't we just get out of here and do something?" O'Neill suggested.

"Actually Jack, we'd like to take hope back with us for a little while," Jacob informed them.

"Why?"

"We need to make sure she's who she says she is."

"I'm sorry Jacob, but I don't think we understand. I mean, we know she's the key because Oma Desala came to tell us herself, what other proof do you need?" Daniel asked.

"We must bring her back for Za'tarc testing to see if she is really what she says she is, "Anise answered, also trying to impress Daniel.

"Not that again," O'Neill and Carter groan at the same time.

"Fine, but Sg-1 and I go with you," O'Neill tells them.

"Very well, we must go soon."


	15. Erg, More Bowing?

**Thanks so much to Nyrocat, who seems like my only reviewer, wish I had more (hint hint). I know this chapter is short, I know what I want to write for the next chapter so I think it'll be up soon!**

Chapter 14- Erg, More Bowing?

They arrived on the Tok'ra's planet and it was, as always, a desert planet.

"Oh God, not another one," Hope muttered to herself but Carter, who was standing next to her, heard it.

"What do you mean not another one?" she asked her daughter.

"It's just that...I totally _hate_ desert planets, I lived on one before I came to earth."

"You're not the only one, I hate them too."

"Really?"

"Yup"

"Okay kids, lets get going," O'Neill ordered as they headed towards the rings.

Once they arrived at the rings that led into the Tok'ra tunnels, everyone around them looked at Hope, then bowed suddenly. Hope, being self conscious about this, said to herself, "Erg, more bowing? When will this ever stop?" before trying to get all of them to stand back up telling them, "Please don't bow, it's really not necessary."

As they walked along the hallways, Hope kept having to persuade the Tok'ra to not bow for her, she then noticed after asking a rather good looking (which she didn't tell anyone she thought this) teenage boy with blue eyes and short light brown hair, not to bow, he had bowed when she had turned her back. When Hope realized this, she turned back with everyone watching and crouched down my the teenage Tok'ra.

She then noticed something peculiar, "I've sensed every Tok'ra here has a symbiote, but I don't sense any naquadah in you, why is that?"

"I do not share my body with a symbiote," he answered her, "there hasn't been any symbiotes in need of a host so I am merely waiting."

"Oh, okay, well my I'm Hope," she said standing and holding out her hand. He took her hand, stood up and told her, "I am Caleb."

All of a sudden, Carter bends down falling to the floor, holding her stomach and moans while Jacob and O'Neill crowd her to see what's wrong. After most of the pain was gone, she sits down and assures everyone that she was all right. She then looks up to Caleb and asks, "Your parents were Martouf and Jolinar's host, weren't they?" At the nod of his head she began to explain, "I just had one of Jolinar's memories of her host having you, the pain was incredible knowing that Jolinar couldn't help with the pain. Why didn't Martouf tell me that he had a son?"

"He knew you would learn one day," Caleb started, "and if you had the vision from Jolinar's memories, he would have to eventually tell you all about me, but that had never happened. When I was younger, I learned different self-defense techniques on another planet. When my father died, I came back to the Tok'ra to help with missions and other such things and would receive a symbiote when a host was needed."

"Dad," Carter turns to Jacob, "why haven't you told us about any of this?"

"Well, I didn't feel it was necessary to inform you of anything. You didn't have the memory yet so I knew it was only a matter of time."

"Okay," O'Neill jumps in, "well while we're all nice and dandy, let's get moving on that test, shall we?"

"Well it was nice to meet you, Caleb," Carter said before moving to follow her CO.

"Nice to meet you, maybe I'll see ya later, just no more bowing, okay?" Hope said to Caleb before turning to follow the others.

**Please review! Thanks to my beta reader Bookworm37. **


	16. Holy Hannah!

Chapter 15- Holly Hannah

Inside the testing room, Hope sat strapped into the chair and the others stood behind the Za'tarc detector.

"Could we begin soon, please?" Hope asked shifting in the chair, "It's getting a little stuffy in here."

"Jeez Jack, she sounds like you," Jacob says while trying to make it sound like it was a bad thing.

"Thanks _dad_."

"Don't push it."

"Holly hannah. Hello, I'm right here!" Hope yells trying to get their attention.

"I believe she now sounds like Colonel Carter," Teal'c informed them all.

"Thanks Teal'c," Carter turned to him.

"Hey! That's not a bad thing!" Hope says from her chair.

"Hey," Jack yells to get their attention, then he turns to Hope, "Does that mean you don't want to sound like me now?"

"No _dad_, I love to sound like both of you, happy?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"All right, all right, let's begin." Jacob then pushed something then the red beam scanned over Hope's head and it was ready for testing.

Anise then started getting to the point, "Are you the key?"

"Yes, and I see we're getting to the point oh so bluntly." Carter cleared her throat at her daughter which made Hope give her mother an apologetic smile.

"Are you the key to the ultimate weapon in the universe?" Jacob asked.

"Yes," there was nothing happening on the detector.

"Were you made in an Ancient machine from General O'Neill and Colonel Carter's DNA only?" Daniel had asked this knowing everyone had wanted to know for sure.

"Yes" This time a small amount of pink surrounded the blue on the screen.

"Hope? Is that a lie?" Carter asks.

"Oh, I forgot, DNA from an Ancient and a Go'uld was also added but only a very small amount." After telling them this, the pink disappears and they give Hope confused looks. "Well I don't know the precise reason why the ancient machine did that but all I know from what Oma told me is that it's for my protection."

"Okay, I guess I'll have to do further research on that when we get back," Daniel said mostly to himself.

"Hope, this has been bothering me for awhile, what happened to all the past keys?" Carter asked.

"Hm," Hope takes a minute to collect her thoughts, "from what I know," she then gets a dreaded look in her eyes, "either their enemies found out the one way to kill them or..."

"Or what Hope?" O'Neill asked not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"Or..." she took a deep breath, "they killed themselves."

"Why would they kill themselves?" Carter asked, just wanting this to be over for her daughter sensing her distress.

"It's just a guess but I'm thinking they couldn't handle the stress, the responsibility that comes with being the key. I don't think anyone will ever understand what we have to go through, especially the individual ones. I'm guessing it was too much, knowing everyone out there wanted to kill or use you for some weapon that you've never seen before, so they did the only thing that they could do, but of course with permission from Oma. Maybe some even ascended."

With a new understanding of Hope, Teal'c asks, "What did you intend when you said the individual ones?"

"Well...like me. I mean the ones who know we need protection from family and friends, but we also don't really want it. To a limit, I know I can protect myself, but I also know I will need protection at times."

The questions continued, the outcome the same. It all proved Hope was who she said she was which now gave the Tok'ra a reason to believe her.


	17. Weird

**I know I haven't updated in awhile but summer's coming now so hopefully I'll be able to update more!**

Chapter 16 - Weird

"Hey, Uncle Daniel," Hope bounced into Daniel's lab the day after the Tok'ra incident.

Daniel jumped up from his seat, having not heard his niece' enter. After all, her father had been in the black ops for years. "Hey, Hope, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing, I just have a question that I think I know the answer to, but I just want to make sure I'm right."

"Okay, what's the question?" he asked before turning back to what he was doing before.

"Well, I've noticed things and well … my mom and dad love each other right?"

Daniel started to choke and Hope patted him on the back to help' him breath normally again, "What do you mean?" he asked once he was done coughing.

"I'm not stupid, I can see the signs."

"What signs?"

Hope rolled her eyes in a Carter-like way, "They act like teenagers! They're _always_ staring at each other when they think the other doesn't know, but oh … they know. They share food like they know what the other is thinking, but they don't even _think_ about it when doing it. Oh, and they're _always_ checking each other out!"

Daniel looks up wide-eyed, "What do you mean?"

"Come on, Uncle Daniel. You mean you've never seen my dad check out my mom's ass or vice versa, and it's just a little, um what's the word I'm looking for ... weird."

"Oh, maybe I'll call in Teal'c, see if he's noticed anything."

Daniel maked a call and in less than three minutes, Teal'c arrived in the lab.

"What is the service you wish me to perform, Daniel Jackson?"

"Hope here, has a question," the archeologist explained.

"Okay, do my parents love each other?" she asked bluntly.

"Indeed."

"That's all you have to say, _indeed_?" Hope asked unbelievingly.

"I have known your parents for many years. I believe it was, as you call it, attraction upon the first visual encounter."

"Ah Teal'c?" Daniel cut in; "It's love at first sight."

"Is that not what I said, Daniel Jackson?"

"Never mind."

"So, they've loved each other _that _long and haven't done anything about it!" Hope exclaimed. "I should be living in one house by now! This is ridiculous, we have to do something about this."

"Hope, we have been _trying_ to do something, but nothing works."

"But you haven't had _me_ before," she said a little arrogantly.

"We do now seem to have an increased chance of success with Hope fighting along side ourselves to accomplish the goal." Teal'c informed Daniel.

"Hmm, so what do you think we should do, Hope?"

"Well I've been thinking..."

"This could be dangerous Teal'c."

"Indeed."

"Okay, okay, I get it, just hear me out. We should..."

**Thanks so much for the few who review to my beta reader Bookworm37 because my grammar really sucks!**


	18. Getting Together'

**Thanks to those who have actually reviewed- Merry0742000, mishy-mo and Simone and thanks to my beta-reader bookworm37.**

Chapter 17 - Getting Together'

While Hope, Daniel and Teal'c where planning their getting together' plan, as they named it, Jack walked in, "Hey kids! What're you up to?" he asked when he saw Hope writing something on a legal pad.

"Oh nothing dad." Hope said slowly so he wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

"Then what are you writing?"

"Just drawing something for Uncle Daniel and T." Daniel and Teal'c both raised their eyebrows, wondering what Hope was going to say next.

"Like what?"

"Well we were having a conversation, and I said I could draw the chevrons on the Stargate in the correct order and look exactly like they are on the Stargate. But they said I couldn't do it so I started to draw them," she held up a piece of paper with one of the chevrons drawn accurately on it, "but then _you_," she pointed a finger at him, "just interrupted us."

"Well I'm _sorry_, I just stopped but to see if you guys wanted to go out to dinner tonight at O'Malley's, say 1400?"

"Sure Jack, I can make it," Daniel said.

"Indeed"

"Is Mom going?" Hope asked knowing it would help in their plan.

"I don't know, I was just going to ask her after I left here. So, I'll see you guys later," he walked out, leaving the three alone again.

"Hope, what just happened?" Daniel asked.

"What do you mean?"

Teal'c answered for him, "How could you have drawn the chevron when O'Neill had just walked in?"

"Oh, that. Well I heard him coming down the hall so when you guying were busy talking about getting together,' I started drawing the chevron so Dad wouldn't know what we were doing."

"How did you know it was O'Neill coming?" Teal'c curiously asked.

"It's kinda hard to explain. I just know every time when one of you guys are walking down the hall, or something. I also know which one of you it is each time. I think it has something to do with how you walk and weight or something. My mom could probably explain it better, I know the equations but I just don't want to get into it right now."

"Okay, okay. So for getting together,' we now have a setting." Daniel informed the other two.

"Indeed we do, I believe I have a plan," Teal'c said before he began to tell them his plan.

It was 1402 and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were waiting for Sam and Hope to arrive at their table. Hope walked in as Daniel and Teal'c looked at the door while Jack's back was facing her. Sam walked in behind Hope and Daniel's eyes widened and Teal'c's eyebrow rose.

"What's wrong guys?" Jack asked. He then turns around to see what they were gawking at and when he saw Sam, his jaw dropped. Hope smiled to herself as she watched her dad's reaction. Sam was wearing a hip-hugging black skirt that flared out when it met her thighs. She had a sky blue v-neck short sleeved shirt with white polka dots. Hope had wanted to pick something that would accent her mom's best features but wouldn't look like she was trying too hard, and she did just that. It took her awhile to get Sam to actually dress up like this, since she'd never worn anything like the outfit before, but Hope tended to be _very_ persuasive at times.

"Hey guys," Hope said when the two women reached the table.

"Greetings Hope, Colonel Carter, you look lovely this evening," Teal'c greeted them.

Sam blushed in embarrassment at the compliment, but thanked him nonetheless. Daniel and Jack were still looking at her with wide eyes and open mouths until Hope cleared her throat. Daniel blushed slightly before saying, "Wow, Sam, you look great."

"Thanks Daniel," Sam said, a blush still lingering on her pale face.

Before anyone else could say anything, Hope nodded her head to Teal'c and he moved in the booth so the young woman could sit next to her two uncles. This meant that Sam had to sit next to Jack but he was at the end of the booth and still staring at her. Hope kicked him under the table none too gently causing him to jump and clear him throat, "Sorry," he said before sliding further into the booth to make room.

As the waitress came over to take their drink orders, jack leaned over and whispered in Sam's ear, "By the way, you look beautiful." All she had to do was look him in the eyes and he knew how much the praise meant to her.

The rest of the night was mostly uneventful with Daniel trying to get Jack to tell him if there was a reason why they were there while Jack and Sam glanced at each other throughout the meal, pretending that all was normal.

As their dessert came Jack started to speak, "Okay guys, there really is a reason why I wanted to get together tonight. Last week I was offered a job at Homeworld Security. With this job, I get promoted to Major General … but I have to work in the Pentagon."

Everyone stared at the table, wondering what to say. It was Hope who responded first; "Dad, are you going to take the job?"

"I already did." Everyone stared at him after he said this, they weren't expecting him to take the job before talking to them.

"Sir … you already took the job?" Sam asked while turning towards him.

"Yes. I officially work at Homeworld Security and am not the commanding officer at the SGC. I have about two weeks to get everything settled before I have to go."

"Wow, um congratulations on your promotion, Jack, hopefully we'll still get to see you," Daniel said, shaking himself out of his stupor.

"He better," Hope exclaimed, "if I'm going to be staying here he better come and visit _often_."

"Is that what your doing? Staying here?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at Hope worriedly and said, "Maybe we should finish this conversation somewhere else and let Daniel and Teal'c go home, it's getting late." They all agreed and continued talking about what Jack would be doing at his new job and others topics. When they finished and paid the checks, they all headed out with Sam and Jack bringing up the rear. As a result, no one noticed Jack's hand resting lightly on Sam's back as he guided her through the door.

**It's a longer chapter yay! Haha, and I updated quicker then I usually do (takes a bow). Please review and yes, the plan will be revealed next chapter!**


	19. Maybe

**Here's the re-post of this chapter, thanks for the reviews!**

Chapter 18- Maybe

Since Jack had gotten a ride with Daniel and Teal'c, Sam and Hope had to drive him home. The drive home was silent until they reached his driveway.

"So do you want to come in?" Jack asked once the car stopped.

Sam smiled slightly at his shyness, "Sure." Hope had decided to head to the stairs and pretend to go up to her room but Jack had caught her and made sure she was in the bedroom before he sat down with Sam on the couch. After waiting five minutes, Hope snuck down without her parents knowing and sat on the stairs to listen.

"Would you like some coffee?" Jack asked after a moment of pregnant silence.

"No thanks, I actually want to sleep tonight," Sam said with a laugh.

After another long moment of silence, they both started talking at the same time.

"So..."

"Well..."

"Sorry, sir, you should start." Hope had almost smacked herself when she heard her mom call her father _that_ _word_.

"You see, Carter, you don't have to call me sir" anymore, just Jack."

Sam looked him in the eyes and smiled, "Then, _Jack_, stop calling me Carter, just Sam."

"Then, Sam, about my job..."

"Yeah, why didn't you talk to us before you took it? Or, why did you take the job? If you don't mind me asking."

"Sam, you can ask me anything, remember I'm not your commanding officer anymore."

"Sorry, old habits. So, could I get answers to my questions?"

"There is a perfectly good explanation. I didn't talk to you and the guys before because I knew at least you or Daniel would try and talk me out of the transfer and I wanted it to be a surprise, um, surprise?"

Sam laughed, "Yes, I would have talked you out of it, but what about Hope?" Hope sucked in her breath from her position on the stairs.

"Well, I don't really know. I was thinking we could talk it out or something and maybe, goonadatewithmeonFriday?" He said this last part fast in one breath.

"Oh, God," Hope murmured to herself.

"Excuse me?" Sam asked, responding to Jack's question and not even hearing Hope.

"Um, well, that's part of the reason why I took the job," He then whispered in her ear, "No regulations." Sam had shivered from his rough voice and the close proximity.

"What's the other part?" she whispered back, her voice husky with want.

"Well, you know, the paper work and responsibility," Jack answered with a smirk.

"Sir. Sorry, Jack, you know they'll probably be more paper work and responsibility in D.C."

"Okay, okay. Mostly I took the job so I could do this." He took her face in his hands and lightly kissed her passionately, an action she readily reacted to.

When Hope heard this, she ran silently upstairs to Jack's room, to his closet, and went to the right pocket of his favorite leather jacket. She pulled out a black velvet box and ran down stairs to the lip-locked coupled and cleared her throat.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

"Oh, um hi, honey," Sam said as she tried to fix her smeared lipstick.

"Dad?" Hope asked when she showed the box without Sam seeing.

"Oh! Yeah, okay! Sam, close your eyes."

"What?" Sam asked, rather confused at the command.

"Mom, just close your eyes."

Sam rolled her eyes and closed them. Hope dimmed the lights while Jack went into the kitchen. He came back out with a bottle of wine with two glasses. He set them down on the table and poured the wine. Hope placed the open ring box beside one of the glasses and then sat back down on the stairs to listen.

Jack sat next to Sam and said, "Okay, Sam, you can open your eyes now." When she opened her eyes and looked at him, he asked, "Would you like a glass of wine?" and gestured to the table.

"Sure," she went to take a glass and drew in a breath. The ring was beautiful. There was a teardrop shaped stone of real peridot, her birthstone, with a small circle diamond on each side. It was made of real white gold and a perfect fit for Sam's finger. Briefly she wondered how long he had been planning that moment.

She looked up at Jack again and noticed him sitting on the floor.

"Sorry, I would kneel," he said, "but you know the knee, it's been acting up."

Sam smiled and said, "Yes."

"What?" Jack asked, "You're not even going to let me ask the question first?"

"Sorry, go ahead."

"No, never mind, you just ruined it," Jack said teasingly.

"Jack, I'm sorry. Please continue."

He took her hands in his and smiled, "Samantha Carter, will you live with me, raise our daughter and possibly many more kids and maybe marry me?"

"Hm ... maybe."

"Just _maybe_? Could I _maybe_ get a definitive answer to that? Because I am an old man and get confused easily."

"You're not an old man, and you'd still get confused easily if you were younger."

"For crying out loud, Carter," he stood up, "I know that but you didn't have to point it out."

"Yes."

"No, you really didn't."

"Jack," she stood and took his hands in hers, "I mean _yes'_."

"Oh. _Oh_! Yes, you said yes!" He picked her up, spun her around and kissed her with such passion that they both had to sit down afterwards.

"I just have one question that's been bothering me lately," Sam said.

"Just one?" he asked teasingly.

"Please, this is serious."

"Sorry, go ahead."

"When Pete had asked me to marry him and I showed you the ring, what did you mean when you said you wouldn't be here?" she asked.

"Well, um ..." Jack started.

"You mean you never told her?" Hope asked as she ran into the living room.

"No?" Jack said timidly.

"Is that a question or your final answer?"

"Um, final answer, I think."

"Wait, what's going on?" Sam asked, "Hope, how did you know I used to be engaged and what did you mean when you said he didn't tell me yet?"

"Well, Uncle Daniel and Teal'c like to tell stories, and they know _everything._"

"Not exactly everything," Jack mumbled to himself but that others ignored him.

"Dad, for crying out loud! If you don't tell her now," she pointed her finger at him, "don't be expecting to watch _The_ _Simpson's_, hockey or have beer and pizza for as long as it takes for you to tell her."

Jack looked genuinely horrified and Sam said silently to herself, "Now, I know what to threaten him with."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, since it seems I have no choice, Sam, to answer your question, if things were different, hopefully we would have three kids right now, that's including Hope, and be happily married with me being retired."

"Why didn't you say that from the start?' Sam asked with humor in her eyes.

"I thought you were happy with Pete."

"I was content, _not_ happy."

"And when are you happy?"

"When I'm with you and Hope." When she said this, Jack took her in his arms and held her close.

"So," Hope got their attention, "When are you getting married?"

**Please review!**


	20. Small TShirts

**Yay! I finally wrote the next chapter to this story, sorry for the long wait.**

Chapter 19 - Small T-shirts

"Wait a minute, does that mean you still want to go out on a date Friday, or just get married with out having any dates?" Sam asked curiously.

"Uh, it doesn't matter, whatever you want to do," Jack answered her, his mind coming up blank with what she would want to do.

"No, Jack, tell me what _you_ want to do, these things can't always be my decision."

"Yes, they can."

"No, they can't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"For crying out loud!" Hope interrupted them, "You guys sound like Daniel and Dad fighting. I've got to say, that sounds a little weird."

"We're sorry honey, maybe we should tell everyone tomorrow and then figure out what we're going to do," Sam suggested.

"Yet again, you have an answer to everything," Jack proclaimed.

"Alright, let's get to bed," Hope said, "I don't know about you but all this help getting you together has exhausted me."

She kissed her parents goodnight and went up to her bedroom, for real this time, no spying to find out what they were going to say.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said as she began to get up from the couch.

"Sam, wait," Jack got up and stood in-front of her, "Why don't you stay here tonight. Don't worry, I won't try any funny business," he added with a smirk when Sam raised her eyebrow skeptically at him.

She smiled, "Okay Jack, but no funny business. After all, we do have a daughter in the house," she said as she walked towards him bedroom, "But I do need to borrow a shirt for the night."

"Hmm, I wonder where my old _small_ t-shirts are," he mumbled as he followed Sam.

**Please review! Thanks to Bookworm37 for beta-reading this. **


	21. Little Black Book

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been dealing with school stuff, yes even the summer so I'll try to get the next chapter up faster. And thanks for the reviews for my one-shot Wicked!**

Chapter 21 - Little Black Book

For the first time in her life, Hope actually felt like a little girl. She was so excited by her parents' engagement that, when they arrived at the base the next day, she ran ahead to the control room and grabbed the base intercom from in front of Siler.

"Attention all S.G.C. personnel, this is Hope O'Neill and I would like to announce the _official_ engagement of _the_ General Jack O'Neill and Colonel Samantha Carter. Thank you and have a nice day." After letting go of the intercom button, she remembered something important and pressed the button on the microphone again.

"Oh, and I forgot, all bets on the wedding date are to placed with Walter, and if you don't know who that is, well then...you have a problem because everyone knows who he is. Thank you."

After her second the announcement Siler got up from his chair and raced up the spiral

stairs to Walter's desk.

There was a flurry of chaos near the poor, aforementioned man's desk while he took out his little, now very thick, black book to write down the numbers while he secretly began to plan his revenge on Hope O'Neill, with two l's.

After her very blunt announcement, Hope knew her parents would be looking for her. In pure genius fashion, she decided to hide in the least likely place they would look for her.

Meanwhile, Jack and Sam searched all possible locations they thought Hope would go to hide from them, even checking the infirmary as a desperate attempt, constantly being stopped to be congratulated by everyone they passed. As a last effort, they headed for the control room so Jack could make an announcement to the facility, "Hope O'Neill, if you do not get your butt in here _right_ now, there will be no more jell-o or going off-world for a _really_ long time."

Hope rolled her eyes from her hiding place before popping up with a serious look on her face, "You know, if you want to sound serious about your punishment threats, then we're really going to need to give me a middle name."

Jack and Sam looked up through the control room window to see Hope come from behind the Stargate with her hands on her hips.

"Jack, she has a point. Whenever my dad used my middle name, I'd run high for the hills," Sam said as they watched Hope head for the control room.

"We'll talk about that later."

The three of them were standing around in Sam's lab discussing what Hope had done.

"I did it because I thought it was the easiest and quickest way to inform the whole base about the engagement. I don't see why your so angry: it's not like you being together is against the regs anymore."

"Hope, we're not angry, we both just wanted to tell people our own way so there wouldn't be so much commotion about the whole thing and now everyone has a bet on when we're going to get married," Sam replied.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. How 'bout this: we take Walter's black book and see who bet what?"

"But why would we need that?" Jack asked.

"I think I know where this is going," Sam said as she looked at Hope.

"Exactly," Hope replied.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	22. Plain Tux

**I didn't realize how long it's been since I've last updated! I am ssssoooo sorry, it been really crazy the past year with applying to college then actually going there but I promise there is more to ****come.**

Chapter 22 – Plain Tux

The plan was set, Hope waited around the corner from Walter's desk and waited for Jack to call him into his office. As soon as she heard Walter leave, she quickly went over and opened the first drawer looking for his famous little black book. After opening all of the drawers and coming up empty, she asks herself, "Huh, where the hell can it be?"

Reaching under the desk Hope felt a hidden handle and pulled. With ease it slid from under the desk and lying on top was Walters little black book.

"Aha! Success!" she whispers to herself. Looking through it she found what she wanted, put the book back and walked briskly away.

Seconds later Walter comes back, sits at his desk and asks himself, "Why the hell would the General want to know whether or not I liked ketchup on french fries?

Five minutes later, Hope bursts into her mothers lab, "July 28th!"

"Excuse me?" Same asks looking up from the computer screen.

"June 28th is the date when nobody thinks you'll get married."

"Isn't that a little random?"

"Not really when you think about it, that's the day you went to the planet which created me."

"Then wouldn't everyone bet on that day? Because statistics have proven that days with unforgettable events are most likely the days that couples get married on, and isn't that your birthday?"

"Mom, I know all about the statistics and what not and no that is not my birthday."

"Then when is it? And shouldn't we have gone over this already?"

"Yes we should have and it's August 1st, the machine took a little longer creating me because of the damage from the storm. Now shouldn't we go tell dad when he's getting married so he can get a tux?"

"Good idea, lets go," Sam said and they walked out of the lab while saying to herself, 'No way is he wearing a tux, dress blues make that man look even more amazing then he normally does.'

Meanwhile Hope said to herself, 'She doesn't just want to tell him about the date, there's no way is she going to let him wear a plain tux instead of dress blues.'

**Thanks for reading, once again I promise there will be more chapters withing the next couple of months, please review!**


	23. Dress Blues

**Thanks to awishaway for the review, glad to know someone is still reading my stories. Told you I'd keep my promise! Hopefully the chapters will keep coming.**

Chapter 23 – Dress Blues

Sam and Hope walked into Jacks office as he was sitting in chair trying to finish up paperwork on time so the three of them could all go home at a decent hour, which tended to be a rare occurrence.

"Hey dad, what are you doing," Hope asks as they sat in the chairs opposite of Jacks desk.

He answers without looking up, "Just finishing up paperwork."

A snort can be heard from Hope as she tries to control her laughter while Sam tries to hide her smile.

"What was that for?"

"Dad, when do you ever finish paperwork?"

"Well for your information, I am trying to finish this _very_ important paperwork so I can go home at a reasonable hour with my two favorite girls."

"Sir, we're the only girls in your life," Sam responds still smiling.

"That's beside the point, now is there a good reason as to why you are in my office or did you just come in here to prolong my work?"

"What work?" Hope murmured under her breath.

"Well _Jack_," Sam started receiving a raised eyebrow from Jack, "Hope's plan worked and figured out what day we should get married."

"So our plan worked?" he asked looking at Hope.

"Indeed."

"Okaayyy, so when are we getting married?"

"July 28th," Sam provided the information.

"Sweet so I have enough time to get a tux."

"No, you're wearing your dress blues," Sam retaliated as a matter of fact.

"Do I really have to?" wined Jack.

"Yes dad, because mom thinks you look hot in them."

He looks at Sam, "You do?"

She blushes and replies, "Maybe."

"Well you know I need a definite answer because _maybe _I will just wear a tux instead," he smirked.

"Okay, okay, yes Jack I think you're hot in your dress blues."

"Just in my dress blues?"

"Don't push it."

"Right."

**Please review!**


	24. For Crying Out Loud!

Thanks again for that one review from awishaway. I wrote this chapter sort of quick, hope it's okay.

Chapter 24 – For crying out loud!

After Sam and Hope left Jack's office, Walter could be seen reaching for the hidden handle Hope had found an hour ago. Pulling out the black book, he slid the black cover off so it was separate from the pages. Reaching into his bottom drawer under all of his files, Walter pulled out a large, sealed envelope. Opening the envelope, he pulled out pages identical to the others and slipped the black cover over the first and last page. Smiling to himself, he threw the other pages out, carefully hiding them so they could not be seen and put the black book in his hidden drawer.

Jack arrives at Sam's lab shortly after finishing his paperwork to see his two favorite girls arguing over a piece of alien technology.

"Mom, I know what I'm talking about here, it is _not_ an Ancient machine, it's a fraud!"

"Hope," Sam starts trying to calm her daughter down and explain why she was wrong, "there are ancient symbols all over it. There is also a stargate address on it."

"Please, just trust me on this," Hope looked into Sam's eyes trying to show the seriousness of the situation, "this is a fake, someone or something must of found out that an sg team was going to that planet and planted the device. They _wanted_ us to find this, so we would go to the address that's on it. I know it has something to do with me being the key."

"Ladies," Jack interrupts them, "What is all of this about?"

"Oh nothing, I'm right and mom doesn't believe me," Hope said smugly.

"I did not say that, I just don't see how you can be right where there is so much evidence supporting the fact that this device is from the Ancients."

"Fine," Hope threw up her hands in surrender, "just send a malp to the address and we'll see from there."

"Well we can do that tomorrow, right now I am bringing you two home and we'll have a nice night in."

"Shouldn't we tell Daniel and Teal'c that we've figured out a date for the wedding?" Sam asked.

"Oh right," Jack scratched his chin, "why don't we invite them over for a barbecue? And we'll call Cassie too."

"Sounds like a plan," Hope clapped her hands, "just as long as you don't burn the meat...again"

"Again? When have I ever burned the meat?"

"Hmmm, let me think, uh every time."

"Carter, tell your daughter she's wrong."

Sam coughs and heads for the door, "I'm just going to change before we head out."

Jack starts to follow, "Carter! Come back, you didn't answer my question!"

"For crying out loud," Hope follows with a smirk.

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	25. Speechless

I am so sorry for how long I have kept everyone, college work have taken up all of my free time and family on breaks but I finally found time to write this. Thank you all for reviews, I love reading them so keep them coming!

Chapter 25 - Speechless

Sg-1, Jack, and Cassie were all at Jacks house finishing their dinner and Sam started collecting everyones plates while Hope helped her. Once done everyone sat outside on the deck with coffee.

At a silent pause in the conversation Jack cleared his throat and began talking, "So I guess you are all wondering why we asked you to be here today."

"Uh to have a nice time with friends and eat burned meat?" Daniel asked.

"That would be a no Danny boy, didn't Hope tell you there was an actual reason for wanting you guys here? And I did not burn the meat."

"Yea, she promised you wouldn't char the meat which she lied about."

"Hey!" Hope began, "he," pointing to Jack, "promised me that he wouldn't burn the meat for the first time so he's the one who lied so don't go on and blame me."

Jack, shocked, looked at her, "Excuse me young lady, but did you just say for the first time?"

Hope mouths the words 'young lady' to Sam who shrugs before Hope answers, "Yes father of mine, I said for the first time. Although I have only been here for a relatively short amount of time, each time you have tried to grill any type of meat, you have yet to fail at burning them. Even in this short amount of time, there have been plenty to believe that there is a pattern that was started long ago."

Jack was speechless after Hopes' speech so Daniel started talking again, "So Jack, what were you originally trying to say?"

Jack looked at Daniel then back at Hope with his mouth hanging open.

Sam decided to talk while Jack was still trying to get his head around what their daughter said, "Well it seems that Jack is now speechless which is a huge accomplishment, I think I've been trying to do that since the beginning, so I'll just tell you guys the news. We have finally chosen a date for our wedding!"

While congratulations were voiced, Jack seemed to get out of his stupor, "A yeah, that's it and the date is July 28th."

After Cassie finished hugging him she said, "That's only a few months away, why so soon?"

Hope decides to answer for her parents,"Well I looked in Walter's little black book and found out that nobody has put money on that date. So if they get married on July 28th than nobody would win!"

"And it would be a bad thing if someone would win why?"

"Well it wouldn't but it would be really funny if nobody did win. Oh and mom didn't like how people were betting on when they're getting married."

"Gotcha."

"Okay enough chatter, who wants cake?" Jack asks clapping his hands, then looks to Sam, "We do have cake right?"

"Yes, angel cake to be precise."

"Nice," Hope exclaimed, " why don't we watch that show Sanctuary while we eat it, that Will character is pretty cute."

Everyone looks at her, "What? Dad thinks the main female character is hot."

Sam looks to Jack, "What? She is," everyone starts to walk inside while Jack calls after Sam, "You know Sam, she reminds me of you!"

Sam just rolls her eyes as gets out the cake and mumbles to herself, "A 150 something year old reminds him of me? That's real flattering."

**Hope you enjoyed the little Sanctuary piece I threw in there and hopefully I will soon be able to add another chapter, I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this but each addition will lead me somewhere! Please review!**


End file.
